Without the Sun
by GinRyu-chan
Summary: Goku would do anything in his power to protect Sanzo...but what would he do if Sanzo told him to leave?


Without the Sun

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOT, NOT, NOTXINFINITY, OWN GENSOUMADEN SAIYUKI!! NEITHER THE ANIME OR MANGA BELONG TO ME!! They belong to the hard working people who draw, procuce and sponsor them...too many names to remember...head hurts, I only own this particular fic, and the OC in it...I find this rather pointless...not the disclaimer...but I try to make the disclaimer funny...but I fail horribly at it...heck it's not even interesting!! I'm pathetic aren't I? 

WARNINGS: Mild violence (is anyone eve surprised by this? I mean, this is Saiyuki.) and MILD shonen-ai implication...no, minro is more like it, if you like shonen-ai, you can see it as I see it, if you don't like it, then just don't think as it as shonen-ai. 

Pairing(s): Implied SanzoxGoku 

* * *

_Another typical day with the Sanzo-ikou...   
_

"Harahetta~!!"  
"Oi, we just ate you bakasaru! 

"I'm not a saru you ero kappa!!"  


_Actually...   
_

WHACK! 

"Urusai!"  


_It's the start of a typical day...   
_

"Maa, maa, what a peaceful day."  


_...ending with a typical night...   
_

"Four rooms"  


_...that holds a not so typical question... _

  
Goku looked up at the night sky, it was very clear as the stars and the moon shone like diamonds under light. He come out to look for food...but he's somehow drawn to look at the night sky. 

"You're Goku, right?" He looked up, there, sitting on the roof, was a girl of his age, with long dark hair, and clear aqua eyes. She giggled, "I heard your companions calling you that...unless your name is 'saru'." 

" Iie! Ore wa Goku!"  
"That's what I thought...what are you doing up so late anyways?" 

Before long, Goku was sitting up on the roof with the girl, who's name, as Goku has learned, is Kria. "Ah, sugoi...the moon's so beautiful!!" Kria exclaimed happily.

"It is...demo, the sun's more beautiful!!"  
"Eh? Doushite, Goku-kun? You can't even look at the sun without turning away, or your eyes begin to hurt!" 

"I like it still though...the sun's so warm..." His eyes glazed over slightly as he reflected on a time without the sun...a time before Sanzo had come into his life. "Even if it hurts...it feels nice to bask in his warmth...and in the end, it's all worth it..." 

"His?"  
"Eh?" 

Kria giggled, "I'm getting the feeling you're going off topic."  
"Nani?" 

"You said, '...his warmth.', last I checked people usually don't call the sun 'him'." She laughed, "So...who were you talking about?" When Goku didn't answer, she tugged on his sleeve and began shaking him. "Ne, ne, tell me!! Who is it!!" 

"Hanase yo!" He struggled to regain possession of his arm, without pushing the other girl off. After a few moments, he finally suceeded. 

"Fine, don't tell me...but I don't understand though...how did you end up with that monk...what's his name? Sanzo...yes, that's his name, right?"  
"Yes, that's his name, and why do you ask?" 

"Well, he doesn't really seem like the kind to go up to people and let them stay with him."  
"Sanzo saved me..." 

Flashbacks of the time in the cave crossed his mind again. "I was always alone, away from the sun's warmth, but then he came." A soft smile, in contrast to his usual boyish grins, made its ppearance on his face. "And I could feel the sun's warmth, and see a world, brighter than any light that the sun could give. I can do just about anything for Sanzo...even die." 

"Demo..." She chose her words hesitantly. "What if...one day he doesn't need you to protect him anymore, what then?"  
"Sanzo never needed my protection, I just..." 

"Like following him around?" Kria asked amusedly, and giggled as she watched Goku's expression turn sheepish. "Honestly..you need a life..."

"Sanzo **is** my life..." 

"What if he tells you to leave? Would you?" Goku opened his mouth as if to answer, but no words came out. A thick silence reigned over the atmosphere, after a few more minutes, Kria stood. "Gomen nasai, pretend I didn't say anything. Oyasumi nasai, Goku-kun." 

But even after Kria left, the question still lingered. 

'What if he tells you to leave? Would you?' 

"Would Sanzo tell me to leave?" He couldn't imagine a life without Sanzo, and that'd mean he'd have to leave Gojyou and Hakkai too...but if Sanzo wanted him to leave...what could he do? 

"Sanzo saved me...I'd do anything to protect him...anything..." He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, but he finally found an answer, it was so simple. Grinning, he went back to his room to sleep, after all, he didn't want Gojyou to eat all his breakfast.  


~ **Next Morning... **~   


"Ero-kappa!! That was mine!!"  
"I didn't see your name on it."  


_Everyone has something they cling onto as a life line... _

  
"Urusai!!" 

WHACK!!  
WHACK!! 

"Ikuzo."  


_But since nothing is permanent, since nothing last forever, since there is no eternity...   
_

"Eh? Kria!!"  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Goku-kun!"  


_Everything has to be let go eventually...  
_

"Ne, Kria, I have an answer to your question!"  


_Sometime during you life, you'd have to let it go...   
_

"Even if he told me to leave, I would just stay out of sight, and follow him from further away, from the shadows...that way, I could still be close to him, and he wouldn't be mad!"   


_Or do you? After all...   
_

Kria blinked, that was an answer she never expected. "Hontou ni?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer, and Goku's rapid nodding of his head, confirmed the thought.   


_If it's that important to you, then hold onto it until the very last breath you take. _

~ Owari ~

* * *

I liked that...so...so sweet, and kawaii...I can't beleive I actually wrote this...it's a little short, but hey, it's finished!


End file.
